


【博君一肖】囚06

by Xiuxiaxiu



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiuxiaxiu/pseuds/Xiuxiaxiu





	【博君一肖】囚06

06

武杰和林辉来的时候王一博正半躺在床上看书，肖战在他身边睡得正熟。

林辉刚要开口，就被王一博一个眼神吓得噤了声。王一博看了看身边的肖战轻轻的起了身关上门。却不知肖战强大的专业素质让他在武杰他们刚来时就清醒了。肖战就这么认真的听着外面的动静。

“刘海宽有消息了？”王一博抱着双臂靠在门上

“这是您要的资料”武杰把两张a4纸递给他“宽哥查了，他底子很干净。”

王一博草草看了两眼：设计师、上司想上他未果还被他杀了。“另一个事呢。”

“宽哥说路子基本打通了，但是还得委屈您一段时间。”林辉说到“毒瘤上次卖咱们，他自己躲越南去了，宽哥说让您在这多注意身边的人。”

“十月。”王一博把资料丢给武杰“我还要带一个人走。”

肖战听的不甚清晰，十月，那么留给自己的时间只有不到一个月了，然而自己现在掌握的情报却少的可怜。感觉门口有了动静，肖战连忙闭上眼睛装作自己仍在熟睡，在心中盘算要赶紧把王一博准备出狱的事向上递。

王一博坐在床边盯了肖战好一会儿才开口“醒了就起来。”肖战动动睫毛有些心虚的睁开眼。王一博抱着手臂坐在床边的凳子上面无表情的看着他

“怎么了？”肖战被盯得有些不自在“你不要这样看着我。”

“你是怎么进来的？”

肖战心下一惊，王一博明明已经掌握自己的身份了，这么直接的问起难道是有什么不妥...

“杀人啊。”肖战坐起来伸了个懒腰

王一博挑挑眉看着肖战的动作“设计师...”

肖战一怔，皱着眉看他“你调查我？”语气已是满满的不悦

“下手太轻了。”王一博对上肖战带着怒意的眼睛“应该再狠点。”

肖战却不知怎么回答了，他很清楚警局给他编的是什么背景，自然也明白王一博这句话真正的意思。王一博的眼神过于炙热，肖战连忙避开视线

似乎，有些事情在脱离轨道...

肖战的眼神变化自然全部落在了王一博的眼里，王一博轻轻捏住肖战的下巴亲了一下肖战的唇下痣“他想碰你，碎尸万段不为过。”

肖战勾起嘴角“那你呢？也要碎尸万段？”王一博不答，肖战的伤也养的差不多了嘴角仅余一点淡粉的印记

于是王一博松开肖战的下巴扣住他的后脑，含住了他的嘴唇，这是他们第一个清醒状态下的吻，王一博强硬的顶开肖战的唇去勾他的舌头，肖战的舌头上被自己咬出的伤口已经愈合，只剩细小的伤痕。王一博勾着肖战的舌头吻得又凶又狠。

这太糟糕了。优秀的肖战警官被小自己好几岁的卧底对象亲到腿软。自己第一次卧底没有经验，如果说为了取得信任的代价是要消耗感情，那么就这么动心了也没关系吧...

肖战闭上眼睛环住他的脖子绝望的想。

王一博放过了他的唇吻上他的侧颈，手指挑开肖战的腰带在他的腰间摩挲。肖战是在王一博的手指试探的戳到他的穴 -| |-口时下意识一脚踢在王一博胸口的。

王一博还沉浸在肖战意外的配合中险些被一脚踢飞。旖旎气氛毁了个彻底，肖战几乎是落荒而逃。跑到楼梯时听到王一博屋子里传来一声巨响，他强迫自己冷静下来，现在重要的是要将情报传出去，至于心底的难过与悸动

是最无关紧要的事情...


End file.
